


Not in Kansas anymore

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Natural Disasters, Scared Peter, Superfamily (Marvel), Worried Steve Rogers, Worried Tony, dadTony, papasteve, son peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: When Peter's safety is threatened, Tony and Steve send him away to an unknown location. Peter ends up in Kansas, known for their tornadoes. Peter's caught in the storm.





	Not in Kansas anymore

They'd sent Peter away for safety, he was in Kansas at the moment. He was staying alone in a lovely home Tony had purchased long ago. It was lonely all by himself, but he was safe from the many dangerous people or things that go with his father's work.

No one knew he was here, not even his parent's. They made Peter tell the pilot where to go, and that's all. He'd hugged them goodbye, tears were in all there eyes. But once Peter's well-being is put on the line, it was time for him to pack up and leave. 

Luckily Tony had bought a house in almost every state, none of them knew Peter had taken the extra precaution of making the pilot take him two states over from the Kansas home, he took several taxis and even a bus to arrive. He knew it'd make it harder to find him when it was safe but Peter's senses went off when he thought of how easily he could have been found if they caught his pilot.

Truth be told, once he arrived in Kansas his senses had gone off. The air was akin to the nightmares he once had. The wind slightly harsher than he remembered, but he brushed it off before situating himself in the home.

Slumping into what would be his parent's bed, he sobbed hugging the large pillows imagining they were his Papa and Dad. He wanted to call, but they had taken his phone fearing it could be used to find him. Peter stifled a sob when he heard the town's siren blare. Tornado Warning. 

Looking out the window the sky was a dark grey, and instinct took over his brain. Sprinting down the stairs, he saw neighbors running into their homes. Kansas being known for its tornadoes, Tony had made sure there had been an extremely safe cellar equipped with everything.

It was a simple precaution, and Peter ducked into it shutting it tightly. In true Stark fashion it had been mostly a work shop, but that meant it's equipped with a generator. Nature always prevails though, it had been years since they'd been here. The lights wouldn't turn on.

Peter's willowy frame shook in fear, sliding down the ladder and into the corner.  He could feel the earth tremble around him, his senses screaming at him to run, the roar of the monster destroying the town hurt his ears. No one could hear him screaming in distress, no one could hear him sob his father's names. But maybe that was for the best.

The world shook, he could hear the house above breaking. Hear it being torn from the foundation, could hear the debris calling atop the hatch that protected him. The siren's stood fast, Peter knew not to get up. It may have already gone over him, but the debris were still flying and he may be able to dodge them, but the smaller thing's like glass could be acting as the grenades shrapnel. 

He believed around 3 hours had passed, the sirens stopped a while back. Someone was knocking on the hatch, Peter jumped to his feet before climbing up the steps and opening.

"Oh Thank god!" The older man and who he assumed was the man's wife praised in unison. He knew them, he remembered long ago when they had moved in when they had stayed there. They helped him out, and he looked around the now demolished neighborhood. Everything lay at their feet.

"You alright?" they asked, he nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm alright are you guys?" Peter questioned. They smiled sadly and nodded. 

"We saw you get here yesterday, but your family wasn't with you so when the tornado warning came we were so scared you were alone," The woman explained, pulling him into a hug. He instantly hugged back, happy to be comforted.

"Yeah, It's just me," Peter admitted. The man patted his back, and led them away from the wreckage. 

"I'm sorry about your home," Peter whispered, and the man chuckled. The women held Peter close to her side for comfort, "Don't worry about it, not your fault." 

"Still..." 

"Why don't we go explore, check out the damage." The man carried on, the two nodded. 

"I'm Alice, that's David." She introduced, and Peter smiled.

"I'm Peter," and they both returned the grins.

"Wow!" David deadpanned looking at the toppled town. "Wow," Alice and Peter returned, eyes wide. So many homes lost, businesses toppled, police sirens, ambulance, firetrucks raging onward.

The rest of night was spent helping people, Peter counted the lives he saw taken from the storm. Both David and Alice kept close, as they helped remove the rubble trapping people beneath the surface.  The sun began to rise, and Peter's adrenaline stood strong, he knew it had been around 46 hours since he last slept. That didn't matter, soon he himself was looked over by paramedics who concluded he needed to rest.

He hadn't sustained any injuries, luckily neither had Alice or David, for that he was grateful.

"So Peter do you plan on going anywhere?" David asked, Alice nodded with concerned eyes. Peter assumed they already had a backup plan, Peter sorta did.

"Well not exactly, as long as I can get on a plane I will be okay." Peter explained, they nodded. 

"Good we're getting on a plane too, we can walk you to your gate to wherever your going." Alice smiled, he nodded. Naturally in most places airports are aside from most things, so the airport was up in running; housing many people whose homes were lost.

Peter told them he wasn't sure which of his homes he'd be going to, but saw them off when they boarded their own plane to their rightful home of England.

Peter looked at the logs, wondering which of the many homes he should find sanctity in. Flight logs were odd, but his mind now plagued by the lives lost and the horror of being so alone without his parents. He'd survived, he'd been in a tornado, well under one for the most part. 

He needed to let off some steam, and well no one here was going to Hawaii, he might as well. Peter booked the flight, dreading the six almost seven hour flight. He had nothing but the clothes on his back, other than his wallet so he walked into the airports electronic store and bought himself a tablet and headphones.  Before heading to one of the other stores, purchasing a cheap backpack to put his stuff in. 

He removed his shoes for customs, putting the bag in the tiny grey tray. He set the tablet up on the plane, downloading _The Empire Strikes Back_. Along with the rest of the films except the prequels, _well because who want's to watch those?_ He wondered what his parent's were doing, wondered how they'd react knowing he'd survived a fatal storm. He could have died.

He could die any day, neither of them knew the Spider-Man secret. But he'd tell them when he returned, he'd tell them everything. 

In the wreckage he'd pulled a little boy out, breathing, but no one else had survived. He'd seen a lot lately, today was something more. It wasn't a bad guy needing to be stopped, it was nature at its purest state.

Peter stared out of the planes window seeing the lovely blue of the ocean beneath him. It nearly lulled him to sleep, but he didn't allow it. He'd only be plagued by nightmares, even if the exhaustion haunted him. Even if it called him like a mother calls her child inside for the night. 

He brushed it off, and before he knew it the plane was landing. Putting the tablet away, he exited the relatively small plane. Making a beeline for the restroom, he washed his face scaring the thought of sleep away from his anguish filled mind. 

Peter inhaled, the time differences would only harm his sleep schedule even more so. They surprisingly didn't have a home in Hawaii, but there was plenty of tempting hotels. 

Disney's was his first choice, and the moment he fetched a cab and reached the resort there was a Lei placed upon his shoulder's, and an orange water  placed in his hand. He smiled at the hospitality, thanking them immensely before paying upfront for a room.  

He stopped by the stores gift shop, buying a swimsuit and a few other thing's he'd need. Such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, other necessities and a suitcase. He'd buy some clothes from the shopping center's down the road. For now he'd just enjoy the vacation, beach and all. 

The room was a basic room with a balcony, he could have rented out the best suite in the place but that'd be too empty. Pacing along the pools, strolling the beach, rafting through the lazy river, he missed his father's more and more. It felt wrong to be in such a family dedicated place without his own.

The day ended not long after, Peter stared at the ceiling in the Stitch onesie he bought. It burned in his mind why saving those people from the crumbled building's felt surreal. He wasn't Spider-Man there. He was Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers. 

Plain Peter, not the vigilante that swung from New York's skyscrapers, not the span clad hero who could catch a car with his hands. It was plain old simple Peter.

Peter tried to imagine his father's reaction's when they are unable to find him, they'd be mortified. He's gone so far on his own, gone through so much in so little time.

Tony will rage, throw himself into finding him no matter what. Hack into all the security cameras around the United States if he has too, Peter knew he wouldn't be able to trace him for a while. He'd been using cash for mostly everything, a special credit card for others. Absolutely untraceable. 

Steve will be horribly worried, then go Captain mode. Ordering around the search, hugging Dad as much as he could. They'd be unstoppable, but it'd take time for that too. They'll have to handle the threat first, who knows how long it'll take.

Peter hugged tightly to the pillows, but flashes of the tornado siren's pounded his skull causing him to jolt up and fall off the side of the bed. Peter looked around in fear, noticing there was no siren's going off and he was relatively safe. Wiping his face, he realized it was tears. He wasnt sure when he started to cry, but he couldn't help but sniffle and curl up on the carpet; pulling the comforter off of the bed and onto him. 

Peter slept for fourteen hours, before he woke up and used the restroom, crawling into bed for another three hours. Much better than the floor. Peter didn't bother to change from the onesie when he went to the buffet character breakfast. He took photos with the tablet when the character's greeted him, Peter noted he probably just ate several pounds of food. But it's been a while since he's eaten, and he was grateful for the nicely made food.

Unbeknownst to Peter his father's were raising hell, the people who had threatened Peter had managed to trick them into thinking they had Peter captive. They were tearing the place apart raving, "Where the fuck is my son?" Tony roared, blasted people away.

Steve's shield clanged loudly as he slammed into guards. The avengers had all come together, Steve calling the shots, but he wasn't showing mercy today. Pummeling whoever got in his way, kicking down a plethora of doors. But Peter was nowhere to be found. No one talked during interrogations, just smiled evilly to mock them.

"Did you kill him?" Steve asked his calm voice wavering into a sigh, Tony looked up in fear. 

"If only, we never had him," The man quipped, smirking at the two of them. Tony launched himself over the table, beating him savagely. Steve pulled Tony off of him, resisting until Steve pressed him into his chest holding him tightly. They hauled the man away, Tony sobbed, Steve silently crying with him.

"Shh baby, that mean's he's safe. We get the pilot, go to whichever home is there, then he'll be with us once more." Steve explained, Natasha and Clint looking in.

"We'll go get the pilot," Clint vocalized, drawing their attention. They nodded, and Nat spoke up, "Peter's a smart and good kid, I'm sure he's alright."

They nodded, and she gave them a smile before leaving them be. 

"Let's get our baby," Tony muttered, walking off to find Clint and the Pilot. Steve followed in step.

"Yeah I dropped him off in Illinois," The pilot confirmed,  Tony's and Steve's brows furrowed. They didn't have a house there, closest house to that was Kansas, and Wisconsin. Tony startled slightly when his phone rang, it was Pepper.

"Hey it's not a good time," Tony tried to explain, but Pepper continued on. "I just wanted to tell you there was a large tornado in Kansas and the home you had there was demolished." Tony's blood ran cold, call it genius intuition but he knew Peter had been there. 

"Our house in Kansas got destroyed, tornado." Tony masked.

"You think Peter was there." Steve stated, and something in him thought so too. Tony nodded, "I'm going to get all the footage, Pepper didn't say anything about anyone being found in the home. I'm assuming he got away." 

Steve nodded, the group following Tony back to the tower. The new AI system gathered all footage possible, in one is the people clearing out wreckage and Peter was helping. They sighed in relief finding him unscathed, he was with two adults, they recognized them as the neighbors.

"Oh thank you," Tony breathed, while Steve smiled proudly as the sight of his son helping. They watched silently, as the three of them walked off. 

"Check the airport footage," Clint suggested, and low and behold Peter was there. Peter hugged the adults, sending them off to their England flight. From there they watched him explore the stores, buying a couple of things and his ticket. Tony quickly hacked into the airports systems, finding the flight his little boy had taken. He knew it was Peter because the name he gave was Tony Rogers. Tony rolled his eyes fondly, before noticing Peter had flown to Hawaii. 

"He's in Hawaii," Tony called with a smile, Steve smiled back until he became confused.

"Love we don't have a house there either," he pointed out. 

"He has enough cash to get a hotel, I'll find him," Tony assured, checking through the files until he found Tony Rogers once again, lodging at the Disney resort. 

"Well Steve we're going to Hawaii!" Tony called happily, smoothly. Inside he was shaking, Steve twitched visibly. Antsy. It was reasonable, they'd cherished their son immensely once they've adopted him. Realization struck the duo, they'd been so busy lately, and Peter was alone during that storm. Alone.

Peter would brush them off saying it wasn't their fault, and well as Peter got older he'd been more distant. They boarded the jet, and proceeded to hold one another the whole way over. Steve hailed a taxi, before holding the door for Tony. Tony settled in, telling the man where to go.

Tony paid the taxi driver, while Steve stared up at the arched building. The two strolled up hand in hand, lei's placed around their necks, and orange water gifted to them happily. Tony smiled, walking to the front asking for Tony Roger's room number.

The concierge happily complied, handing him a room key. Tony wiggled the key to Steve, before they headed up to the elevator. He was on the twelfth floor.

Peter had decided the happy families mocking him were too much to handle, and hid away in his room. 

Peter tugged lightly at the ears on his pajamas, his head popping up when he heard the door bleep. Tony walked through the door, and Peter screamed, "Daddy," Before launching himself at Tony. Tony fell backward, Steve catching the pair; holding them tightly.

"Daddies here baby, so is papa," Tony encouraged, kissing the blue hood pressed against his son's head. Peter sobbed happily, trying to snuggle into his father's arms. Steve steadied the pair, relieved to see his son. He chuckled at his son's attire, he understood the reference.

Peter dropped from Tony before launching himself onto Steve, "Papa," Peter shrieked, Steve chuckled hugging him tightly. Steve sat Peter down on the bed, and the parent's sat down on both sides of their little alien.

"I'm so proud of you," Steve admitted, and Tony nodded in agreement, "Yeah buddy, saving people, being a hero."

Peter inhaled, he'd promised he'd tell them, and now was the time.

"It was different this time," Peter admitted, drawing both of their attention. 

"This time?" Steve prodded gently, rubbing circles into his son's back.

"I was Peter that time, not Spider-Man," Peter admitted, leaning back on the bed. Tony and Steve looked at another, Peter being distant, the sudden appearance of Spider-Man, they knew Peter had been bullied before but the frequency of his new bruises left them skeptical, even Peter's exhaustion was out of the ordinary. Why didn't they realize it sooner?

"You're the Spider-Man?" Tony asked, Peter nodded standing on the bed. Jumping into a flip, Peter touched the ceiling, latching on, looking down at them. Peter understood how the Stich in the pound probably felt, looking down at the dogs from the rafters. His parent's definitely got the dogs point of view.

They're eyes widened in shock, and Peter flipped again landing between them. Steve gave a goofy grin, before tugging Peter into a hug. Tony made a noise, "You call that a suit?"

Peter laughed, "Well dad you could make one for me."

Tony chuckled, "Can? First of all you're showing me how you make those webs, two: no son of mine is going around in the suit you're using. I'm going to make you the best damn suit ever. Well not better than mine."

Peter smiled, and nodded. 

"So we're at Disney, why don't we enjoy it?" Steve suggested. Peter nodded excitedly in agreement, and jumped up.

"Let's go snorkeling!"


End file.
